Tease
by YourPontmercyFriend
Summary: This is exactly what you think it's gonna be just plain old strip tease with a bit of a lap dance and other sexual things performed by Enjolras for Grantaire that's literally it bc why not


Grantaire's phone dinged as he waited for the bus home from art class and he looked at a text from Enjolras.

E: hey bae want something spicy when you get home?

Grantaire couldn't stop a short as he imagined Enjolras saying 'bae' out loud. His texting lingo was bearable but he knew it sounded ridiculous.

R: did you find another wiki how article you wanted to try

E: ... Maybe

Just come home and behave yourself

R: yeah yeah

He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to whatever Enjolras had planned, wiki how influenced or not.

Back home Enjolras pulled on his thigh highs and then lingerie. He liked the idea of keeping the thigh highs on the entire time and how the lace looked. He pulled on tight jeans to make it look like he was just wearing socks and nothing exciting. His black camisole went on next under a red button down shirt and he was putting on a tiny bit of lipstick when he heard Grantaire knock.

"Coming!" Enjolras fluffed his hair and ran to open the door. Grantaire surprised him by scooping him up and kissing him hard first thing. Enjolras let him enjoy it for a minute before pulling back and saying, "Hello to you too. Please escort yourself to the chair beside out bed and be prepared to be frustrated."

"Uh huh." Grantaire obediently sat down where Enjolras directed him and began to see where this was going. "You want me fully clothed?"

"Yes."

"Restrained?" asked Grantaire with a hint of hope in his voice.

Enjolras smiled innocently. "Do you think you can use self control and-"

"No, no I definitely have no self control. You'd better tie me back."

"Will do." Enjolras took Grantaire's belt off and buckled it around his waist and the chair. He picked up one of Grantaire's scarves from the desk and tied his hands tightly behind his back. "You ready?"

"Yes." Being tied was an instant turn on for Grantaire and he was looking forward to whatever Enjolras had in mind. Enjolras dimmed the lamp so the room was only lit by a soft, warm light. Enjolras smiled and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and Grantaire squirmed. "Are you really doing what I think?"

"Yes." Enjolras caressed his own collarbone as he worked on the second button and trailed his fingers down against the tight black fabric of the camisole on his chest.

"Fuck."

"So glad you approve." Enjolras licked his lips as he grasped the material above the next button and pulled hard with both hands to tear the buttons open. Grantaire strained slightly with desire to touch Enjolras and Enjolras grinned as he pressed the flat of his palms to his own body and slowly rubbed himself, turning in front of Grantaire so he could stare at Enjolras's butt and lower back as Enjolras reached back and teased the camisole up.

Grantaire hissed as he halfheartedly struggled. "You're lucky you tied me because I wouldn't be able to obey even under threat of a whipping to not touch you."

"That's because a whipping isn't something you consider a bad thing, sweetie." Enjolras turned again and kissed Grantaire for only a few seconds as he leaned over and used one hand to stroke Grantaire's hair and the other to tease his own stomach.

Grantaire had sometimes felt jealous of Enjolras's body but had been content to be an outside appreciator. Now he moaned and seethed with frustration as Enjolras arced his back and stretched out his chest as he tossed his camisole off.

"This isn't fair."

"I'll take care of you, don't worry."

"What, after you get yourself off in front of me?"

Enjolras blushed as he unzipped his pants and gave Grantaire a side view of his hips and tried to keep his satisfaction at a humane level as Grantaire gasped and tried to roll his hips up to fuck his own jeans. He didn't know how well it would go over but he struck up his confidence and let his butt stick out in Grantaire's direction as he bent his knees and slowly pulled his pants down to reveal his lacy panties and thigh highs. "You know, R," said Enjolras conversationally as he heard Grantaire make an obscene noise. "I think that idea about getting myself off in front of you is a great idea."

"God DAMN." Grantaire knew his wrists would be sore as he struggled. He groaned as Enjolras faced him and slid onto his lap with a pant and he blushed darkly at how aroused Enjolras was at showing off his own body. Enjolras angled his head and sucked Grantaire's neck as he wrapped his legs around Grantaire and the chair and rocked against him, feeling himself grow harder as he ground against Grantaire.

Grantaire was beyond words and whined with disappointment when Enjolras stood up. He gently kissed Grantaire's mouth again and palmed himself through his thin underwear. Grantaire tried to get friction on himself and Enjolras unzipped his pants.

"Sorry R," he murmured as he reached into his underwear and stroked himself as he denied Grantaire. He stepped all the way back and used his other hand to slowly tug his panties off until they were low enough he could sit on the bed and kick them to the floor.

"Lap dances were never so torturous before I met you," groaned Grantaire, for once upset that Enjolras had unzipped his pants. "I'm betting a lot of this was not included in the wiki how."

Enjolras closed his eyes as he laid back on a pile of pillows with his legs spread and slowly thrust his hips up into his hand. "Shut up," he breathed and trailed his other hand all over his body like he knew Grantaire was longing to. He dragged his fingers down his lips as he panted with an open mouth. His hand wandered down to his collarbone and stroked his shoulder before lightly teasing his stomach and going back up to ghost over his nipples.

Grantaire's hard breathing made Enjolras's toes curl and his hand speed up. Enjolras could tell he was close and as he opened his eyes he caught the reflection of himself in the mirror on their ceiling and climaxed at seeing his beautiful body splayed out as a show for Grantaire and now himself.

"You just got off to watching the tail end of yourself performing for me." Grantaire didn't sound like he was okay at all and swore, "Fuck."

Enjolras smiled as he recovered and caught his breath. He dropped to his knees in front of Grantaire and sucked him off like it was routine. Maybe it was by now but he satisfaction of hearing and feeling Grantaire fall apart never got old. Enjolras swallowed and got up to untie Grantaire and help him up from the chair.

"Was that good?" asked Enjolras. He swished mouthwash in his mouth as Grantaire stared at him.

"Wonderful. Spectacular. Would definitely like again when I'm not dead tired."

Enjolras kissed Grantaire and laughed when Grantaire swooped him up and carried him to bed. They snuggled together and Grantaire yawned loudly.

"So lovely, who's going to make dinner?"

"I thought the obvious answer was you," replied Enjolras. "The most advanced thing I can make is ramen."

"Well I don't know if you were aware of this, but I got bound to a chair with my hands behind my back and that experience takes the energy to make dinner out of you."

"Really?" Enjolras kissed Grantaire and said, "I'll have to talk to whoever did that."

"Can you ask them to maybe order some pizza as well?"


End file.
